Conventional fabric folding machine are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,554,095 and 6,641,516 so as to fold a fabric strip in half solely.
However, two peripheral sides of the fabric strip are folded inwardly in half by the fabric folding machine and then are manually folded in half once more.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.